The present invention relates generally to digital logic function cards, and more particularly, to a configurable digital circuit I/O card that may be used to provide a multiplicity of input and output functions.
The UYA-4 display console is a 20 year old display system that is currently in use throughout the world. Many digital cards in UYA-4 consoles use "sunset technology" components that are currently unprocurable. In order to redesign the cards used in the UYA-4 consoles that contain unprocurable parts would require high nonrecurring cost and a long lead time.
The digital cards designed for the UYA-4 display console performed specific logic functions with fixed I/O pins assignment. These card designs must go through a complete cycle from design to layout. System design changes require physical modification to circuit cards.
It would therefore be an advantage to have a generic driver interface card that has programmable logic functions and I/O pins to allow emulation of old designs and implementation of new designs. It would also be an advantage to have a generic driver interface card that eliminates the need to physically modify the card when design changes are required, thus eliminating card layout and minimizing design cycle time.